Stalker
by GoldenTurtle
Summary: Our little Canadian friend seems to have something going on for the Greek man he's been stalking for quiet some time now, and he's wanting and ready to act on it... Rated M for stalking, masturbation, slight language, slight bondage, kinkyness, lemon and just general creepiness.


**Stalker.**

Pairing: Canada/Greece.

Warnings: Stalking, slight language, masturbation, bondage, blood and lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and/or the characters in any way, shape or form.

* * *

"He... He's so perfect..." Sapphire eyes glint with hints of insanity as the lithe man follows steadily behind another, a wide smirk on his features as he does so. The Greek man pays the other no heed as he continues on home, whistling quietly to himself as he carries his plastic shopping bags, the black cat on his heads' tail swinging back and forth, a happy 'chuu' escaping from it. He unlocks the door with one hand, bumping it open with his hip gently as he sets the bags on the kitchen counter, the kitten remaining on his head as he continues to put away the groceries, the crazed Canadian grinning like the Cheshire Cat, his camera madly snapping away at the Greek. He continues to hum, pausing as he sees something peculiar peeking from around the door-frame of the lounge room door, wondering over to investigate. The Canadian quickly and quietly clambers behind a couch, the lens of his camera poking beneath the bottom of said piece of furniture, snapping a few good crotch-shots of the man. It wasn't his fault that the Greek usually didn't wear pants around his house, really. He remains silent as the Greek man finishes packing away the groceries, smiling to himself with a happy "Hmm," as he takes the cat off of his head, setting it down in front of a bowl of tuna.

"There you go, kitty..." He says quietly, stroking it gently as it eats, meowing happily between bites. The blonde stalker groans softly to himself as he gets a good view of the Greeks' ass, his camera going off multiple times in quick succession, the tightness in his pants seeming to never stop growing. He quietly slips a hand down his pants, the not-so-tight elastic allowing him to get in easily, a slight hiss escaping his lips as he grips his already-hardening member, moving his hand back and forth slowly, being careful not to make any noise as he continues to take pictures with his other hand.

"How are you so perfect... ?" He hisses quietly to himself, thrusting his hips gently into his own hand as he mutters it, his hungry eyes following the other as he wonders over to the couch, green eyes barley missing the hidden figure of the Canadian as he does so, flopping down onto the mid-blue coloured item, curling up with a pillow as he prepares for his afternoon siesta. He dozes off very quickly, much to the Canadians' enjoyment, his head poking around the corner of the chair he was hiding behind, grinning as he gets a good view of the now-naked Greek man, his camera going off like a gun - snap, snap, snap. The mans' lust and hunger only grows for the other as he spreads his legs a little in his sleep, exposing his member - the rumored giant that not many have had the joy of seeing - or feeling - in all their lives. Everybody wants it, but nobody can have it, simply because the owner of said appendage is just too uninterested. The only person he's interested in is Japan, and, well... If anybody messes with his little Kiku-kun, boy does he get mad.

The Canadian boy smirks as he climbs out from around the side of his hidey-hole, the couch he was hiding behind, sitting between the couch and the neighboring chair as he watches the man sleep, his facial features peacefully relaxed as he snores softly. He groans lowly as he continues to touch himself, his member quickly becoming harder as he begins to implement both hands, the camera abandoned back behind the couch. He drags the camera out from behind the couch with him as he moves to the light green mat in the middle of the room, in direct view of every doorway and every piece of furniture - and a certain Greek man if he chose to wake up at any point.

After a while, the Canadian man begins moaning louder and louder, one hand placed over his mouth, the other madly pumping at his member, the appendage throbbing as he squeezes it gently. He quietly stands up as he walks over to the sleeping man, bobbing so that he is level to him, his teeth gritting and eyes clenching shut as he feels himself being bought to the brink.

"A-Aaaah~" He moans loudly as he is finally pushed over the edge, his cum landing on the mans' face, chest and stomach, the Canadian steadying himself with the back of the couch as he milks himself, panting harshly from his release. His eyes widen a little as he hears the Greek man moan slightly, the former of the two immediately grabbing his camera as he dives back behind his couch, still panting slightly in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Mmmnh..." The green-eyed man moans slightly as he stretches, his eyes opening slowly as he takes in his surroundings. His nose twitches a little as he smells something - the distinct smell of sex. He sits up, looking around a little before down at himself, his eyes taking on a slightly confused glaze to them as he looks at the cum splattered across his chest and stomach. He licks his lips experimentally frowning but blushing a little as he laps some of the Canadians' cum off of them, his frown only deepening as he hears a slight panting noise. He takes no notice of it, however, assuming it was just some of his cats before wondering tiredly into the bathroom. He grabs a towel from the closet, wondering back to the bathroom before setting it down, brushing his hair carefully as he turns the shower on. He clambers in, smiling a little as he feels the lukewarm water brush against his skin, the temperature not too hot nor too cold. He takes his time in washing his hair and face, not noticing the slow, although somewhat loud, pair of boots walking towards him. He reaches around to grab his towel, his eyes widening as he grabs something solid, something warm. The Canadian man smirks as he covers the mans' mouth with his hand, grabbing him with the other around his waist as he drags the man out of the shower, the man beginning to kick and squirm in the process.

"G-Get off of me!" He growls, his green eyes wide as he continues to thrash about, struggling against the strong grip that is holing him.

"No." His captor mumbles as he drags the naked man into his basement, quickly blindfolding him before chaining him to the wall bu his wrists, ankles chained to the floor to prevent any kicking. Only his chest and hips could move - just the way he liked it. The smaller grind as he goes over to said others' ear, his plastered-on grin never leaving his face.

"Do you know who I am~?" He mumbles, his tongue flicking against the mans' ear, an audible smirk crossing his lips.

"I-I think so." He stutters slightly, chewing on his gum gently as he suppresses a blush.

"... You're Americ-Aaaah..." The man moans as he feels the blonde bite his ear hard, lips closing around it as he sucks it gently.

"Hmm?"

"You're Ameri-" His breath hitches as he feels a cold hand wonder up his chest, fingers tweaking and rubbing at his semi-erect nipple, causing it to stand at full attention. The hand quickly moves to the other side, the man biting his tongue as it repeats the treatment.

"Hmm?" The Canadian man grins, his blonde hair swaying a little in the cool draft from beneath the door. The Greek growls in slight frustration as he repeats his question, his teeth bared.

"You should know who you are..." He mumbles, his voice slowly toning back down from the yell it previously was to the one again slow, calm tone.

"I do, I'm just asking you if you know..." He mutters, his head moving from the brunettes' ear and towards his chest, said man moaning quietly as he feels a hot pair of lips engulf one of his nipples, his breath beginning to come out in gentle pants. He moans slightly louder as the blonde swaps to the other one, his tongue flickering experimentally against it, making him moan one more. The smaller of he two pulls away, the only remnants of him ever being there being the shivers running down the others' spine and his rock hard, moistened nipples. The blonde quickly moves his hand downwards, smirking a little as he reaches his toys' junk. He pauses, looking up at the man, green eyes momentarily uncovered, blindfolded flipped up briefly.

"Well, Mr. Greece... What do you want me to do?" The man remains silent. The Canadian asks the question again, only for a slow shrug to be his answer.

"In that case..." The blonde giggles slightly as he stands, wondering over to his bag - his stockhold of supplies - as he grabs out a whip.

"I'll have to teach you the hard way..." You hear the man whimper slightly as he feels you pull away, his body tensing slightly as a vague frown crosses his features as he's blindfolded once more, the whip running gently along his inner thigh.

"Do you really know who I am... ?" You mutter, flicking your wrist with quick skill as it cracks down onto its target the soft, creamy flesh reddening and welting beneath the weapon.

"Y-You're America..." He mutters under his breath, attempting to keep himself calm. The blonde cracks it against him once more, reveling in the sight of the long, red marks against his inner thigh and the slight gasp of pain that rolls off his lips.

"Try again." The Canadian mutters, eyes darkening ever so slightly as he cracks the whip against the same spot for the third time harder, this time, a small groan escaping his lips as he watches the Greek man cry out in pain, the skin breaking against the appendage, blood slowly seeping from the wound.

"Y-You're America..." The man proclaims, panting slightly.

"Nope." The blonde murmurs one again, his whip wondering to the mans' opposite thigh, cracking own hard, the sickening craaaack noise filling the Canadians' ears with joy, eyes closing as he feels the impact shudder up the whip, through his hand and into his wrist, jarring it slightly.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'nope'... ?" He mutters, shuddering slightly. The smaller of the two leans towards his face, removing the blindfold with a quick flick, smirking into the mans' green eyes.

"Do I look like America to you?" He snarls, violet eyes glaring at the man, the usual blue tinge faded out of them through his madness.

"No... Russia." The man mumbles, eyes wide.

"... I'm Canada. C-A-N-A-D-A. Got it?" He mutters, glaring harshly into the oh-so-close countries' eyes.

"... Who?" HE asks, head tilting slightly in confusion, curl bobbing slightly as he does so.

"The person that can make this..." The blonde reaches down to the Greeks' erect member- "... From this..." He mutters, running the whip down his less-abused thigh, cracking it hard, his eyes lighting up in joy and slight arousal as he hears another pained scream roll off the mans' lips, mingles with a faint moan of pleasure.

"Oh, you like this, eh?"

"N-Not rea-"

"Well, let me tell you one thing." The now violet-eye man leans into the other, pressing his lower body hard into the others'.

"I'm enjoying seeing you like this. If you don't cooperate with me, and quickly, you're going to find yourself in such a wonderful world of pain, my little pet..." The Greeks' eyes widen a little as he feels the Canadians' ring, middle and pointer fingers prodding at his lips, the man before him looking him over with hungry eyes.

"You know what to do..." He mutters darkly, smirking as the other shudders visibly, whip running gently along his length, the harsh tip of it running along the head of his member, circling it gently, a moan escaping him. The Canadian groans softly to himself as he watches the man take his fingers into his mouth, grinding his lower body against the Greeks' as he feels his tongue encircle the digits, the blondes' sex drive overruling his desire to watch the man writhe in pain. He quickly withdraws his fingers, replacing them with his tongue, swallowing the silky moan the other produces as a single digit goes up him, the violet-eyes man smirking.

"You're tight, aren't you? Probably because you've only ever topped..." He grins as he feels his uke moan once more, tensing slightly as a second finger enters him, scissoring harshly.

"Relax... It'll hurt less." The blonde moves his mouth to the others' ear, nipping it gently.

"... Or at least, that's what they say." He can't help but to moan as the Greek man bites down onto his shoulder in pain as he curls his fingers inside of him, long nails running against his insides. He groans lowly as he feels the brunette begin to suck on the bleeding mark he'd caused, tongue slipping over the indentations in his skin, moans carelessly rolling off the blondes tongue as he quickly becomes putty in his hands. He moans loudly as the man bites his neck this time as he enters a third finger, the Greeks' low moan not being lost against his neck the mixed sound of pain an pleasure driving the Canadian absolutely crazy. He wriggles and thrusts his fingers in and out a bit, ensuring that the other is adequately loosened before grabbing a scented lubricant from his pocket, quickly stripping himself as he lubes up his hard, engorged cock, groaning as he pulls his hand away, quickly going back over to his captive as he lines himself up with the mans' entrance, the both of them swearing in their native languages, the somewhat strange mix of French and Greek spinning and weaving together as it bounces off the walls, causing quiet a noise to behold.

"Y-You're so tight, f-fuck..." The Canadian pants onto the mans' shoulder, biting it hard as he feels the man tighten around the sudden intrusion, his eyes clenched shut in the strange, unpleasant feeling of being filled. The man quickly starts moving, slamming himself in and out of the man before him, shameless moans rolling off his lip s as he continues to pound the other, soft moans and pants slowly beginning to trickle from the others' soft, parted lips.

"Mmmnh, 'M-Merica..." The man mumbles, moaning loudly as he feels teeth digging into his neck, the open wounds being sucked greedily, tongue lapping at the exposed flesh.

"Non, Canada..." HE groans, violet eyes piercing the back of the brunettes' head as he continues to thrust, said brunettes' moans becoming louder quickly, irritated grunts escaping his lips as he thrusts himself back against the Canadian cock within him, his pants becoming more and more erratic and desperate as he feels the smaller of the pair tense behind him, moaning out the Greeks' name loudly as he cums, his seed shooting into his hot, tight ass. The Greek moans loudly at the sensation, groaning the others' name as he finishes, his cum painting both himself and the floor in a beautiful, creamy white.

"... Do you remember... Who I am?" The blonde pants out from behind the brunette, thrusting weakly into his sore, abused ass.

"Yeah..." The brunette moans as he pushes back against the others' cock, forcing him deeper into him.

"Who am I?"

"You're Canada."

* * *

A/N: I decided to try something different in getting the pairing and plot for my fanfiction. I have the 13 Hetalia characters that I will write stories about numbered in alphabetical order, and I use a number randomizer to get two numbers - the first number is the seme, the second number the uke. I then have an app called WordDot that generates two words randomly, so whatever it gives me, I use it as either a main plot point, a partial bit of the fic or just a random cameo. For this fanfiction, I got Canada (3) and Greece (7). The prompt that I got from WordDot was 'touchy equipment.' I don't know how I went with it, but anyways. I really like the ending to this fic, although I want to use that phrase for a hurt/comfort fic, but whatever. I'll do that later.

Anyways, please don't hesitate to rate/review, I don't bite!  
Laters,

-Nimu.


End file.
